


How Very Meta

by lacqueluster (GG_and_MM)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Meta, Metafiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/lacqueluster
Summary: When Gabriel checks an email addressed to Sam he has no idea it will lead to a new addiction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When I text my beta this idea I fully expected her to laugh. Instead she replied, "Oooh, how very meta!" Then this happened.

 

Sam makes a noise somewhere between disgust and anger. 

 

Gabriel looks over from the movie he’s watching to see what’s got Sam’s knickers in a twist. The moose is slightly shaking his head, looking down at his laptop. 

 

“What’s up, Sammich?” 

 

Sam’s eyes meet his over the top of the screen. “Nothing.” Sam sits up a little straighter. “Nothing big anyway. Just Becky.” 

 

“You mean your ex-wife?” 

 

Irritation flashes hot across the Winchester’s face. He hates it when Gabriel makes that joke. 

 

“She’s not my ex-wife, it was annulled.”

 

Gabriel holds his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “Sorry, bad joke, kiddo. What’s ‘ol Looney Toons up to these days? Got a new man in her talons? Looking for a love spell to shackle him down? Asking for your permission?” 

 

“God, I hope not.” Sam looks back at the laptop. “But I ‘dunno, I deleted it. Now I have to make a new email address. I don’t know how she finds me. No matter what I do, every few months she somehow tracks me down. It drives me crazy.” He sighs heavily, pushing a hand through his hair.

 

Gabriel stands from his chair and plops himself on the bed next to Sam. “Just to be clear, you’re not the one that’s crazy here. She’s the one whose sanity is out to lunch.” 

 

“Don’t make fun of her, Gabe,” Sam sets the laptop aside, “she needs help.”

 

Gabriel cocks his head, thinking. Sam can’t stand this girl, but he’s still a good enough person deep down to defend her. The youngest Winchester and his good heart never cease to amaze Gabriel, who shakes his head, smiling at Sam. 

 

“What?” Sam asks, looking at Gabriel like he’s grown a second head. 

 

“Nothin’, just putting in a request with the powers that be for Sainthood. Sam Winchester, Patron Saint of Crazy Chicks Who Roofie Him Into Marriage--”

 

Sam’s eye roll cuts Gabriel off and he starts to stand. Gabriel’s hand on his leg makes him pause.    
  


“Kidding. I’m kidding, Sam. If you’re the Patron Saint of anything it’s Justice and Compassion.” 

 

Sam’s mouth snaps shut and he almost blushes at that. Sometimes Gabriel can still surprise him with kind words, even after all this time. 

 

“Right, well, thanks. What does that make you? Patron Saint of Bad Jokes?”

 

“Mmmm, probably. ‘Bad jokes and bad decisions’ sounds about right.”

 

That gets a laugh out of Sam at least, and with that he stands and heads into the bathroom, leaving Gabriel sitting alone with the open laptop. 

 

He stares at it. He shouldn’t check it. He knows he shouldn’t. Whatever Becky sent is none of his business, and Sam made it very clear that he doesn’t care what it was. 

 

But still, the angel’s curiosity eats at him. He shouldn’t look, but would it matter? Sam didn’t say he doesn’t want  _ Gabriel  _ to read it, just that he doesn’t want to read it himself. What if it’s something important? Like the roofie potion she gave Sam is potentially fatal? What if Sam is dying a slow death and he doesn’t even know it? Wouldn’t Gabriel have an obligation to check the message? You know, just to be sure? 

 

He hears the shower kick on and knows Sam won’t be out for ten minutes at least. 

 

He chews his lip, thinking, for at least two minutes. He holds the laptop on his lap and contemplates for another three. He opens Sam’s deleted emails and stares at the subject for another minute. 

 

_ “I found something very disturbing about you online.” _

 

Becky’s email address is a dead giveaway to her identity. Sams_Superwife_1983. Seriously, how does she think she’s going to get an email to him with an address like that? 

 

Gabriel snorts. The water cuts off in the shower.  _ Shit _ . It’s now or never. Should he open it?  _ No. _ Bad idea. What if she’s got a read receipt on it? Technology might not have been his strong suit before he met Sam, but some of the giant moose’s genius has rubbed off on him, and he knows opening the email is a bad idea. Instead he hits forward without opening and sends it to himself. 

 

He sets the laptop aside just as Sam exits the bathroom, naked and steaming from the shower. 

 

**About A Month Later**

 

“What are you doing on your phone?”

 

Gabriel blinks, looking up at Sam from his seat on the bunker couch. “Nothing,” Gabriel answered too quickly, he can see it in the way Sam raises his eyebrows. “I mean, nothing important, just reading.” 

 

_ Wrong answer. _ Reading is Sam’s main interest. This is going to lead to a thousand more questions. 

 

“What are you reading?” 

 

Gabriel groans internally, trying to come up with something, anything, to say. “It’s just fiction, something to pass the time.” He hopes this vague answer will satisfy Sam’s interest. 

 

“What kind of fiction?”

 

Nope. No such luck. “Uhh, just, you know, some unpublished works I found.” 

 

Sam closes his book.  _ That’s not a good sign _ . 

 

“What’s it about?” 

 

Gabriel scratches his head. He knew this conversation would probably happen at some point. He should have put more thought into how to navigate it. 

 

“It’s about a guy,” he looks away, trying to formulate an answer, “and an angel.” 

 

Sam sits up straighter. “A guy and and Angel?”

 

Gabriel nods. 

 

“What about them?” 

 

“It’s just about how they fall in love.” 

 

Sam leans forward, elbows resting on his knees. “Fall in love?” He waits for Gabriel to nod again. “What are their names, this guy and this angel?”

 

Gabriel figures Sam knows then, or at least he has a vague idea what Gabriel is reading. 

 

“In this story?” 

 

Sam doesn’t move or reply, just waits for an answer. 

 

“This specific one I’m reading right now?”

 

“Gabe,” Sam’s tone tells it all. He wants an answer. 

 

“Uh, their names are Sam and Gabriel.” 

 

Sam looks at the floor. “What the hell are you reading?” 

 

“It’s just--” Gabriel sits his phone down. He knows Sam’s opinion on this subject. They’ve discussed it in the past, the things the fans of the Supernatural books write. He might as well give it up, tell Sam all about it. He’s been hiding his ever growing interest in these stories for a month now. 

 

“This one is a story about The Fates messing with Sam and Gabriel,” Gabriel clears his throat, “messing with us, you and I. It’s about them tying us together with something called a lifeline, and we fall in love, so do Dean and Cas,” Sam holds a hand up and Gabriel pauses. 

 

“You’re reading fanfiction,” Sam looks up at him, “about us?”

 

“Well,” Gabriel squirms a little in his chair, “yeah. I mean, some of it’s pretty good, Sam. I actually think you’d like it.”

 

Sam snorts a laugh. “You think I’d like to read stuff people I don’t even know write about me?” 

 

Gabriel blinks. He didn’t expect that question. “You don’t have to make it sound like that. That makes it sound so…” Gabriel’s voice trails away for a second, not sure where to take that thought.

 

Sam stands, pacing the room, obviously irritated.

 

“Listen, you make it sound like these are bad. They’re not bad, heck, some of these writers sound like they actually know us.” 

 

The sound Sam makes then is definitely not a laugh, although it does still fall into the snort category. “They don’t know anything about me, or us, all they know is those damn books.”

 

“Those damn books were written about you. They are you, ya know? They’re gospel.”

 

Sam shakes his head, face screwed up in disbelief. “I can’t believe we’re having this conversation right now. I’m gonna get some air.” He grabs his jacket and heads up the stairs and out of the bunker. 

 

Gabriel starts to follow him but stops. He knows Sam. He knows that continuing this conversation right this minute isn’t going to get them anywhere. He needs to let Sam think on his own and they’ll figure the rest of it out later. 

 

A couple hours later Sam is coming back through the bunker door. 

 

“Gabe!” He calls out. “My room, now!” 

 

Gabriel rolls his eyes. Of course Sam shows back up when he’s getting close to the end. Oh well, he’ll finish it after Sam falls asleep. He snaps, landing in Sam’s room. 

 

Sam opens the door to find Gabriel sitting on the bed, feet crossed at the ankle, looking for all the world like he’s been waiting for hours. 

 

“Took you long enough,” Gabriel teases. 

 

“Shut up,” Sam snaps, tossing his jacket aside. “Where did you find this stuff online?” 

 

Apparently Sam is cutting right to the chase. 

 

“Well, first I found a website called Arch--”

 

“No,” Sam cuts Gabriel off, “I mean how did you know it was out there? I know there’s stuff about Dean and I but I had no idea that people were writing stuff about us. The books stopped before we ever got together, how did they know?” 

 

“Oh,” realization dawns on Gabriel. He’s going to have to tell Sam about the email from Becky. “Well, I,” he shifts around in bed, sitting up straighter, brushing lint off his leg.

 

“Spit it out.” 

 

Gabriel closes his eyes and sighs. Might as well get it over with. “Becky.” He looks up and watches Sam try to make sense of this confession. 

 

“Becky, as in Crazy Becky?”

 

Gabriel nods his confirmation. 

 

“When did you talk to Becky? Why would you talk to her?”

 

“No,” Gabriel stands quickly, placing his hands on Sam’s chest and looking up at him. “No, I didn’t talk to her. I would never talk to her, Sam. I just,” he breaks eye contact, looking at the buttons on Sam’s shirt. “I might have, maybe I possibly could have, read an email from her. But just one.”

 

“Oh God,” Sam groans, “why would you do that?”

 

“I don’t know, you went and got in the shower and I sat there staring at your laptop and I got worried thinking that the potion she used on you might have been poisonous. What if you were dying?”

 

“What?! Why would you think that?”

 

“I don’t know, Sam. You know how my mind is. It comes up with all kinds of scenarios. So I had to read it. But I didn’t open it from your email, I forwarded it to mine and then opened it.” 

 

Sam pinches the bridge of his nose. He looks like he’s getting a migraine. “What exactly did it say?”

 

Gabriel pulls his phone out. “I probably still have it, I never delete emails. You want me to look?”

 

“No, Gabe. No I don’t want you to look. Just summarize.” 

 

“Sure, okay. The subject was something to do with disturbing stuff about you online--”

 

“And that made you think I was dying from poisoning?”

 

Gabriel doesn’t answer that, he just plows on. “--and when I opened it she said that you should know that she found fanfiction about you and Dean with angels and she thought you both should know. She thought you’d want to put a stop to it.” 

 

Sam sighs heavily, sinking down to sit on the bed. “So then you went looking for it?” 

 

“Uh, _ yeah. _ This is me we’re talking about here. You know the old saying, curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.” Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows at Sam. 

 

Sam chuckles softly. “Yeah, if any saying fits you, that’s the one. So why didn’t you tell me this when you read the email?”

 

Gabriel purses his lips, thinking back to that day. “Well, first you walked out of the bathroom naked and all steamy and I honestly forgot all about it.”

 

One corner of Sam’s mouth quirks up in a half smile. 

 

“And then when I saw it in my email and remembered, I figured I had a duty to go looking and see what it was all about. You know, so I could fully inform you.”

 

Sam crosses his arms. “Right, of course. And then you didn’t tell me because…” 

 

Gabriel opens his mouth to talk but nothing comes out. He plops himself next to Sam. “Because I got addicted.”

 

Sam’s eyebrows almost hit his hairline in surprise. “Addicted? To reading about us?”

 

“Yeah, Samsquatch. I told you it’s good.”

 

“So what, now you’re spending all your time reading fanfiction? That’s what you’re always doing on your phone? I thought you were playing Candy Crush.”

 

“Pfft,” Gabriel makes a dismissive sound, “no way. Candy Crush is so out, Sam. That was two years ago.” 

 

“Oh right, my bad.” Sam rolls his eyes. “Okay, so how much of this stuff have you read?”  

 

“Just a little.” 

 

Sam trying to hide his smile tells Gabriel how much he believes that. “Sure, just a little.” 

 

Gabriel’s eyes bounce around, not wanting to tell Sam exactly how much he’s read. 

 

Sam clears his throat. “Okay, so tell me about it.” 

 

Gabriel looks over at Sam. He’d expected Sam to be mad at him longer. And he definitely hadn’t expected him to be interested in what Gabriel is reading. 

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

“I don’t know,” Sam purses his lips, thinking. “What’s it about?” 

 

“Uhh,” Gabriel laughs a little, “I think you mean what’s it  _ not _ about. That would be easier to answer.”

 

“Okay, explain that.” 

 

“It’s just, it’s about everything, Sam. Literally everything. They write us in alternate worlds, we’re both human and in high school, or we’re college students, or you’re a lawyer and I’m a baker, on and on. Sometimes you’re the angel and I’m the human. Or we’re both angels. Or it’s about us, here, just a story about our lives, like this.” 

 

Gabriel sighs in irritation. “One thing always stays the same though, you’re always way taller than me. No one ever writes me as the tall one. I don’t get it, I mean you’re tall, don’t get me wrong, but it’s like they think I’m short or something. My vessel is  _ not _ short. Why would they think that?” Gabriel looks at Sam with big golden brown eyes. 

 

“No idea, Gabe.” Sam bites the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. “So when you first read it did it freak you out?”

 

Gabriel thinks on that for a second. Yeah, at first it did. It’s strange to think people out there put this much thought into him and Sam. But he’d gotten caught up in it so quickly that those thoughts were soon forgotten. 

 

“At first. I mean, when you start looking you don’t know how to navigate it. You’ll find Sastiel and Debriel and Cabriel--”

 

“What?” Sam squints. “What does any of that mean?”

 

“They’re ship names. Sastiel is you and Cas, Debriel is Dean and I, Cabriel is Cas and I, it goes on and on.” 

 

Sam’s mouth forms a little ‘o’ as he tries to process this information. 

 

“Okay,” he finally says, “well then. What do they call us?”

 

“We’re Sabriel, kinda cute, right?” 

 

Sam smiles, bright and wide and sincere. “Yeah, Gabe. It’s cute.” 

 

Gabriel can’t hide his satisfaction. “Yeah, so after reading all kinds of other ships, which are fascinating, let me tell you, I landed on us.” 

 

“MmmHmm,” Sam shakes his head like he’s trying to clear it. “Tell me about some of them you like.” 

 

Gabriel looks down at his hands. “Do you really want to know? You don’t have to ask if you’re uncomfortable with it.” 

 

Sam’s hand slides over Gabriel’s thigh, fingers twining in between the angel’s. “No, I’m not uncomfortable.” 

 

Gabriel looks at Sam, trying to see if he’s serious. 

 

Sam goes on. “Well, I was, at first. But once I thought about it I guess I got curious too, especially about why you like it so much. So tell me about some of them.” 

 

Gabriel nods, thinking about all the fics he’s read in the last few weeks. “There’s this one, it’s so beautiful, Sam. It’s about us over centuries, your soul being reborn, and I’m a god, and I keep finding you. It’s just, it’s so good, and the writer, aria-lerendeair, she’s written a lot about us, I can’t even tell you…”

 

Sam watches Gabriel closely. “You really like this stuff, don’t you?” 

 

Gabriel feels a little silly but he can’t deny it. He’s fallen down a wormhole. All his spare time is spent reading fanfiction these days. He nods. 

 

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with it if you like it,” Sam reassures. “Tell me more.” 

 

Gabriel tilts his head back, looking at the ceiling. “Yesterday I started one where I’m a corgi.” 

 

“Corgi? Like the dog?”

 

Gabriel rolls his head towards Sam and winks. “It’s good too. Not finished though. I turned on notifications for when she posts the next chapter.” 

 

“She? Do you know these people?”

 

“Well, I mean, I comment. They don’t know it’s me obviously. But writers need feedback. It’s scary to put your writing out there and let people read it, so I always comment and leave kudos.” 

 

Sam looks so confused. “Kudos? And you comment?”

 

“Yep. They do this for free, it’s not like they’re getting paid. It’s the least I can do for free entertainment.” 

 

“Okay.”  Sam blinks. “And they reply?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Gabriel turns toward Sam, tucking his leg between them. “The one writing the corgi fic, Leonhard_van_Euler, she goes by tardisdementor on tumblr though--”

 

“Wait, slow down,” Sam holds a finger up, “what’s a tumbler? Like the glass?”

 

Gabriel tries not to laugh. “No, not so much. It’s,” he pauses, thinking. How does one describe tumblr? You can’t really, he’d just have to show Sam. This probably isn’t a good time for that though, best not to overwhelm the kid. “It’s hard to explain. But sometimes I message with writers on there. They don’t know it’s me of course.”

 

“Oh, of course,” Sam is obviously struggling to take this all in. 

 

“It’s pretty cool though. You can just message these people that write all this stuff and they’ll just talk to you about it. How ‘bout if I read you some of it?”

 

“What, the messages?”

 

“No,” Gabriel grins, “the stories. You don’t want to hear the messages. Just lots of fangirl flailing.”

 

Sam’s eyes go wide. 

 

Gabriel pats his knee. “Here, I’ll read you a little bit of the one I’m reading right now.” Gabriel opens his phone and pulls up the fic again. He finds his place and then clears his throat. 

 

He pauses, he forgot it was about to get smutty. That’s why he hadn’t wanted to stop reading before. Oh well, might as well pop Sam’s fanfiction cherry with some smut. 

 

Gabriel softens his voice as he begins to read. 

>  
> 
> _ "Do you trust me, Sam?" _
> 
>  
> 
> _ "Yeah," Sam breathes, his eyes fluttering. “You should know that by now.” _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Gabriel smiles against Sam's thigh. “I know, I just like hearing it. I want to try something new, different than what we've done before. Is that okay, will you let me?" _

 

Gabriel flicks his eyes up to look at Sam. There’s no reaction yet. He goes on.

 

> _ "Yeah, Gabe, do whatever you want. I trust you." _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Gabriel smiles, although Sam's eyes are closed and he doesn't see it. Gabriel rises up and crawls up Sam. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that." _
> 
>  
> 
> _ He moves up Sam's body, listening to Sam's breathing return to normal. He kisses Sam's side, traces the curve of Sam's ribs with the tip of his nose, from one side to the other. He bites gently at Sam's nipples, smiling when Sam sucks in a breath. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Gabriel lands his mouth on Sam's neck, kissing and licking where the vampire had its hold. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Never again, you won't hunt without me ever again. I won't let that happen.” _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “I know, it's okay though. I'm fine,” Sam's hand slides up into the back of Gabriel's hair. "Do I have to call you sir?" _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Gabriel is confused. “What?” _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “That one time we tried something different I had to call you sir, is this like that?” _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Gabriel laughs low, that thought had never crossed his mind. "No, not at all," he whispers into Sam's ear. “Just relax, if I do this right you won't be able to talk.” _

 

Sam shifts and Gabriel pauses.

 

”Are you reading me porn, about  _ us _ ?” 

 

Gabriel glances at Sam. There’s laughter in those hazel eyes. He goes on. 

>  
> 
> _ Sam nods, a smile just barely touching the corners of his mouth. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Gabriel hovers just centimeters over Sam, watching his face. He uses his grace and swirls it down between Sam's legs, over that tight pink hole. He teases and tingles, flicks and laves his grace over it like a tongue, watching Sam's face the whole time. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ "Oh God, what is that, what are you doing?" Sam's hands fist in his own hair, pulling from the pleasure he's feeling. Goosebumps break out over his skin from the electric tingle skipping over his nerves. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ "It's my grace, Sam." Gabriel slides it inside Sam, just barely, a tortuous tease. _

 

“Jesus Christ,” Sam interrupts.

 

Gabriel lowers his phone. “Are you going to keep interrupting or can I read this? It’s right at the good part. 

 

“Yeah, I can tell,” Sam half laughs. He turns, resting his back against the headboard, and motions for Gabriel to go on. 

>  
> 
> _ Sam inhales, sharp and deep, his back arching up off the bed. His hands slide down from his hair to his eyes, covering his beautiful face. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Gabriel pulls Sam's hands away, pushing them down onto the bed. He laces his fingers between Sam's and holds them down. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Wanna see you, okay?” He asks. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Sam almost smiles, he tries to just as Gabriel pushes his grace inside and massages Sam's prostate with the powerful energy. Sam's back snaps up as he comes again, moaning and squeezing Gabriel's hands. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Perfect,” Gabriel kisses the word into Sam's temple. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Gabriel touches his lips to Sam's cheek, just a faint brush almost at the corner of Sam's mouth. He watches Sam, reveling in his pleasure. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Gabriel slides their cocks together, grinding his hips hard. Sam tries to moan but it's broken and almost sounds like a sob when Gabriel slides his grace inside him again. _
> 
>  
> 
> Sam moves again, fidgeting, and Gabriel glances up as he takes a breath. Sam looks to be blushing. 
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Oh God,” Sam whispers. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “You keep saying that, but I don't think he wants to know what we're doing right now.” _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Sam manages to laugh this time, until Gabriel rolls his hips particularly hard and swirls that energy inside him. Sam comes again, his face strained, his breath held. He gasps as it ends, his eyes rolling back. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Gabriel makes him come three more times, leaving Sam a shaking and quivering mess below him. He watches, kissing words into Sam's skin. Beautiful. Good. Mine. Love. The words are soft and fluttery against sensitive skin, like feathers brushing over it. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “I can't,” Sam finally pants, “I don't think I can come again.” _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Just one more. Will you try one more time?” _

 

Gabriel looks up when he feels Sam moving again. Sam is holding his forehead between his fingers. 

 

“This is what you’re reading about us?” Sam asks, almost incredulous. 

 

“You don’t like it?” Gabriel watches Sam’s face. He knows Sam likes it, the bulge in his pants is a dead giveaway. He waits, making Sam answer. 

 

“I didn’t say that.”

 

Gabriel smirks and continues. 

>  
> 
> _ “Okay,” Sam says with a shaky breath. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Gabriel slicks himself and lines himself up with Sam. He's worked him open with his grace and Sam is relaxed and pliant. Gabriel uses his knees to push Sam's thighs further apart and then slowly sinks inside him. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Sam moans low and long. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “You feel so good,” Gabriel whispers into Sam's chest. He rocks his hips and then pulls back and shoves into Sam again. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Gabriel is on the edge. He could have come just watching Sam, but now that he's inside him he won't be able to hold it back. He uses his grace like a sleeve and wraps the energy around Sam's cock. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Hnnnnghh,” Sam manages. He clutches the sheets in his long fingers, ropes of veins standing out on the backs of his hands. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Good, you're so good, Sam.” Gabriel lays his forehead on Sam's heaving chest and lets himself get lost. He listens to Sam's racing heart, his rapid breath, his hips want to thrust into the energy of Gabriel's grace but the weight of the angel won't allow it. Gabriel fucks him, his hands sliding up under Sam's shoulders to hold him there so he doesn't push him away from the force of the angel's thrusting. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Sam comes again, his long fingers digging into Gabriel's back hard enough to leave bruises. Sam doesn't make a sound, he just stops breathing and Gabriel feels Sam's stomach muscles tense under him. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ And then Gabriel is coming. He sobs out Sam's name, he can't help it. He clutches onto Sam, not to hold him still now but to give himself something to ground to. He cries, his hands holding onto Sam for life. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ He feels Sam's hands in his hair again, gentle and stroking. _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “It's okay, I'm here,” Sam whispers. _

 

“Okay,” Sam’s hand is up, he leans forward, “can we just take a break here?”

 

Gabriel tosses his phone on the bed. “What do you think?”

 

“I don’t know,” Sam rubs his hands up and down his thighs, “it’s hot, but is that all this stuff is?”

 

“No, no way,” Gabriel shakes his head, “some of it has smut but some doesn’t. That’s just the part I was at in this story. I’m almost done with this one and then I want to read a threesome fic this writer has with me and you and--”

 

“Stop, just,” Sam takes a deep breath, “just stop for one second. So if this isn’t all smut then what is this story about?”

 

Gabriel raises his eyebrows. In hindsight maybe starting with smut was a bad idea. “I should have started from the beginning. “This one is called Magic & Mayhem, it’s by lacqueluster.”

 

“Lack what?”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Gabriel shakes his head, “it’s not relevant to the story. Point is, it’s about the three sisters of Fate, they tie us together with a lifeline,” Gabriel snatches his phone back up, “you know what, let’s just start from the beginning.”

 

“No, not right now,” Sam takes Gabriel’s phone and sets it aside. “You’re reading a lot of this, aren’t you?”

 

Gabriel shrugs. “I like it.” 

 

“Fair enough,” Sam says, scooting closer. 

 

“I think you’d like some of it too,” Gabriel says softly. Sam is about to lecture to him, he can feel it coming. 

 

“Maybe,” Sam’s voice is soft, he places his hand on Gabriel’s inner thigh, slowly sliding it up. 

 

Gabriel wasn’t expecting this reaction, but he’s pleasantly surprised. This is much better than a lecture. 

 

“I have a question though,” Sam looks up through his lashes. 

 

Gabriel scoots as close to Sam as he can while sitting. “I’m all ears.” 

 

Sam bites his own lip, rolling it between his teeth. He knows Gabriel loves it when he does that. “That thing with your grace, can you actually do that?”

 

The angel cocks an eyebrow. “Is this your way of telling me you like grace kink, Sam?”

 

“I’m not sure I know what that is, but I liked the sound of what was happening there.” 

 

Gabriel reaches a hand up and runs it through Sam’s hair, feeling it between the pads of his fingers. “I might know a thing or two about using my grace for pleasure.” 

 

“Gabe, are you feeling my hair?”

 

Gabriel drops the soft locks. “Sorry, read something earlier that said your hair feels like cotton candy. Just wanted to do a comparison.” 

 

Sam’s brows draw together in question, and then they relax as he leans closer, lips brushing over the angels. “Is that so?”

 

Gabriel smiles. “Feels more like silk to me.”

 

Sam presses his lips to the angel’s, a little firmer this time. He puts his arms behind Gabriel's lower back and pulls him into his lap. “Did you say something about a threesome?”

 

“I did indeed, Samshine.” Gabriel kisses sam, slow and long and thorough. He pulls away briefly, reveling in the heady,  drunken look on Sam's face. “Just wait ‘til we get to the wing kink…” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Coming February 10th 2017 in celebration of Smut Appreciation Day: A Sabriel threesome fic!


End file.
